Day At The Waterpark
by mypetluke
Summary: Sang and the guys spend a day at the water park.


Sang tied the strings to her new bathing suit around her neck before looking up at the final product in the mirror. The dark blue bikini with red dots was another Gabriel approved master piece. Her hair was up in twin French braids that came together at the bottom. Giving herself a last once over, she pulled on a dark pink shirt and blue shorts. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of the bathroom. The guys were all lazing around the living room, each in a swimsuit themselves.

They were at Kota's house, getting ready for a trip to the water park, Sang's _ first _trip to a water park if I might add.

"Hey, Peanut! You ready to go yet?" Nathan called from his position upside down on the couch not looking at the door she had just come out of.

"Oi! Don't rush her, Trouble is a _girl _she is supposed to take a long time to get ready." Gabriel argued in a teasing know-it-all voice, from his beanbag in front of the T.V. watching some drama show.

"Hey, Princess." Victor whispered, spotting her standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face.

"Looking good, _aggle mou._" Silas told her as he came from the kitchen to stand behind her. She slipped on her new red flip flops as quietly as she could, an idea forming in her head. She made a shushing motion and pointed to Gabriel and Nathan, who were still fighting. Sneaking over to lean against the door, she sighed loudly enough to catch all of their attention.

"Can we go yet? Honestly, you boys are taking _forever._" She rolled her eyes at them in an exasperated way.

"Why didn't you say something Trouble? Come on, lets gooo!" Gabriel said, springing up and running to loop his arm around her shoulders. "And didn't we agree we were leaving your hair down?" He asked as North grabbed his keys and she swatted his hand away from her head.

"It looks cute that way Gabe." Kota said from behind them as he locked the house.

"Super cute." Victor agreed. Sang stuck out her tongue at Gabriel and beamed in the compliments.

"Maybe I changed my mind Meanie." She told him, using his silly nickname as they exited the house.

"I'm driving." North called, heading towards his jeep.

"Shotty!" Luke yelled, running after him.

"I'll ride with Vic." Kota yelled as he followed Victor to his silver car.

"Me too." Nathan followed.

"We get Sang!" Gabriel called happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car where Silas already sat curled up in the back seat.

"Well we're getting her on the way back!" Nathan yelled back at him before ducking his head into the backseat. She rolled her eyes and slid in to sit next to Silas with Gabriel crawling in behind her and closing the door so that she was squished between the two of them so close she could smell both of their cologne as they drove out of the neighbourhood and through the streets.

It wasn't that busy for a Saturday morning,and they found themselves pulling into a nearly empty parking lot.

"Hey! No one's here!" Luke exclaimed from the front.

"With this heat, it won't last." North said nonchalantly. "We were right to come as early as we did, we'll get a good spot now. He pulled into a spot and they all filed out, meeting up with the others before heading to the entrance. The cool air conditioner greeted them as they went through the doors to the registration desk, and the faint smell of chlorine instantly met Sang's nose as she stared around in awe. She had never even dreamed that one day she'd be going to a water park with her friends.

They paid the fee before moving on down the stairs and pass the gym, the chlorine smell growing ever stronger as they neared the pool.

"Wow." She said, looking up at the high ceiling and down to the blue lane pool.

"What are you doing trouble? Come on, we're going outside." Gabriel called to her from her spot staring at the massive yellow slide.

"Oh, right." She said, her bag bouncing against her side as she jogged to catch up with them. The outside was just as impressive as the inside, with another slide, a shallow pool, a lazy river, places for tanning, and a large playhouses thing with water spraying from every possible place. She found herself captivated by the sight until she was pulled over to a cluster of beach chairs. She claimed a chair then sat down next to her bag.

"What should we do first?" Kota asked her, putting his glasses in the pocket of his backpack. She found herself staring at his eyes for a moment before she snapped her attention away.

"I don't know, you guys tell me." Sang put her new pink sunglasses to rest on her head.

"WATERSLIDE! WATERSLIDE! WATERSLIDE!" Luke and Gabriel chanted, lifting their arms above their heads.

"Waterslide it is then!" She said with a laugh. She opened her bag and slipped out of her shorts before stuffing them in the compartment. The others followed her example, pulling their t-shirts over their heads and almost leaving her drooling from the sight. She reached into the Sid pocket and pulled out a large bottle of sunscreen after putting away her shirt, knowing how easily she burned.

"Good idea," Kota said, spotting it in her hands. "Turn around, I'll do your back." She squeezed a fair amount onto her hand before handing him the bottle. He squirted it onto his own hand and began rubbing it into her back. She did the same to the front. When they were finished, she pulled her phone out of her top and quickly checked the time as Kota and the others began putting sunscreen on themselves.

"Come on! Waterside!" Luke whined as Sang was about to put away her phone. She was about to respond when Gabriel snatched the phone from her hand and began pushing buttons. She raised an eyebrow, confused at what he was doing.

"But first, let me take a selfie." He said in a snobby girlish tone. The others groaned and Sang laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side where they both made weird faces into the camera. He even managed to get Luke in the background sticking out his tongue. She snatched the phone back and stuffed it in the pocket before turning and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well then, water slide?" She asked and was almost instantly pulled off her feet by an eager Luke and followed by a just as eager Gabriel, with a set course on the slide. Because there were no other people there, there wasn't much of a line to speak of, so Luke got to go up instantly, followed by Gabriel. Sang waited by the pool on the bottom as they both came down, listening to them scream and laughing when they hit the water.

"Your turn Sang." Luke told her from the pool, pushing his hair back.

"Alright, alright." She said, turning away and climbing the stairs to the slide. She glanced over the edge of the railing to see Luke and Gabriel waiting in the pool and the others waiting on the side. She hopped in the slide with only a little hesitation. As she was going down the slide she squealed some, but having a broken scream can be a real downer sometimes. She scrunched her eyes shut as she was propelled underwater, breaking the surface and wiping the water from her eyes.

"You didn't scream loud enough." Luke complained.

"Broken scream, remember?" She said tapping the base of her throat.

"Oh yeah, let's go do that thing." He said pointing to the spray castle thing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards shallow water where the others were slowly making their way into the chilly water.

"Come on guys!" She said, splashing Nathan and Victor in the face before turning and splashing North.

"Oh you're gonna get it now girly!" North bellowed before lunging for her, she squealed ducked out of the way, running over to where Luke stood. They both ran up the slick stairs as quickly as they could without falling. They ducked under a bar at the top of the stairs and Luke grabbed her hand, pulling her towards two water guns. They turned in time to see North angling himself under the bar with slight difficulty, almost simultaneously they pressed the buttons sending a spray of water towards him.

"Hey!" He yelled, shielding his face from the water. Sang spotted Kota climbing up behind North and ceased her firing when he stuck his head around North's shoulders only to be shot in the face by Luke. Sang burst into laughter at his scrunched up face as he wiped water from his eyes.

"Sorry man!" Luke yelled from behind the gun, he zipped by them and dashed back down the stairs. Sang calmed down her laughter and followed. They played in the water for a while, floated in the lazy river, and two hours later Sang was sprawled out on the beach chair tanning.

"Having fun Trouble?" Gabriel asked plopping down next to her.

"Super fun Meanie." She told him, rolling on her side to look at him.

"Good, North said next time we need to go to the beach." He told her, putting his arm behind his head. She smiled, remembering the time her and North had had their first date on her roof, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, that would be fun." She agreed.

"We're thinking about heading out soon, Luke is running out of energy, so we know we've stayed a good while." He said, pointing to where Luke floated on the surface of the water.

"I'm pretty much dry anyway." She said, sitting up and digging in her bag for her shirt. Twenty minutes later they were all heading back to the cars, exhausted but happy.

"We get Peanut!" Nathan yelled before Gabriel could claim her, dragging her to Victor's silver car where they both slipped into the back seat. The car ride was mostly going over the fun parts of the day and laughing at the pictures Sang had managed to take on her phone of the guys.

"I can't believe you got that." Kota said, handing the phone back after he'd looked at the picture she'd managed to get of him. In the picture he was scrunching his nose at her and crossing his eyes. She had managed to snatch up the rare moment in the millisecond before he stopped. There was one right after it of him laughing.

"It's cute." She told him, taking the phone out of Nathan's view and secretly setting the picture as her lockscreen.

"It's embarrassing." He corrected with a small smile, adjusting his glasses to sit higher on his nose.

"Yeah, whatever." She disagreed. When they arrived back at the house, Sang got first dibs on the bathroom to change, she left her phone sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey, Sang." Luke called from outside the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, slipping a light purple shirt over her head.

"There was a picture on your phone I wanted to send to myself, do you mid if I go down and do that?"

"Go ahead." She told him, wiggling into a pair of black cotton shorts. As she walked out of the bathroom she heard Luke exclaim from below.

"Oh, dude!" Shortly followed by Kota yelling.

"Sang!"

"I'm not changing it!" She yelled back padding down the stairs smiling. She was happy, it had been a while since she was just able to enjoy the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Just some things to address, the cover picture is Kota because he is my favourite. The next one I do will probably be Gabriel because I like him too. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfic about the best book series ever, and if you haven't read it 1) what are you doing in this archive and 2) go read all of these books right stinking now.**

**Leave me a review about your favourite guy, mine is Kota. Hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
